jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Unnamed Stands
There are some cases in which the name of a Stand power is either unclear or unknown. This page is to list all such Stands until a name for them has officially been confirmed. Holy's Stand Manga Debut: Chapter 121, The Stand Warriors Holy Kujo-Joestar acquired a stand after Dio Brando's awakening in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Although most stands are used for fighting, this stand worked against Holy. Her gentle, non-violent soul made her lack the mental strength necessary to control the stand, slowly making her ill with a harmful high fever and nearly ending her life by the end of Part III. It takes on the form of a vine, much like her father's, Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple, growing at the center of her back. However, as time passes by, the stand starts to grow more and more, from every part of her body, to the point of covering the whole body as if it was being eaten away. Calling Holy's stand an actual "stand" is being very generous because it works against its user, barely moves at all, and so far as we know, has no abilities or powers, so it could just be considered a stand-like infection. Nijimura Family Patriarch's Stand It is implied that the Nijimura Patriarch had a stand, having been recruited by Dio during his stand search. It´s name, appearance and abilities are still unknown, but it's ability may have been the cause for the patriarch's immortality after being infected by the spore. Its possible it wasn't an ability suited for fighting, as he wasn't sent to kill the Joestar group. Tree's Stand Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain (1) Featured in Part VII: Steel Ball Run. This stand affects an area (the spring of the tree) and activates when a person drops an object in the stand's area of influence. Then a guardian (i.e. Sugar Mountain) offers the person who dropped the object an improved version of the same object. *If a person lies, the tree punishes him cutting that person's tongue and killing that person. *If a person tells the truth, he/she can keep the valuable object(along with the original). However, he/she must use the valuable object in a buy/sell or exchange transaction before sundown. If not, he will become the new tree's guardian. *This stand power is based The Golden Axe, one of Aesop's Fables. Lucy's Stand Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 77, D4C (Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap) (10) Featured in Part VII: Steel Ball Run, this stand is the stand of the completed Corpse Parts and fuses itself with its user, gathering inside her and taking over her bodily functions. It first appears in full in the chapters titled "Ticket to Ride" which could possibly be the name of the Stand, in reference to the homonymous song. The stand appears via the following stages: #The corpse's head was lodged inside her womb. During this mode she could use blades of her tears and invoke karmic wounds on others around her. #When the entire corpse is gathered, Lucy's skin starts to fall off and reveal the corpse parts that are now inside her. #Lucy starts to fall unconscious and her whole body gets covered in a steel-like covering. During this mode Lucy will start to have difficulty breathing and will slowly be killed by the corpse parts that take over her. Also, in this mode, her full stand ability will be activated. Abilities The abilities of this Stand consists of the following: *'Blades of Tears': This allows Lucy to pull streaks of tears from her eyes and use them like knives. *'Divine Protection': This ability protects Lucy from any harm done to her by others by creating a chain reaction by using the surrounding objects to attack the opponent (e.g. Two doctors try to tranquilize Lucy, but she accidentally knocked a bottle onto the ground and spilled some liquid. One doctor suddenly steps onto the liquid and slips, letting Lucy escape, then second one chases but stepped on to glass bottle, causing it to break and shattered glasses hit him in the eye.). A similar reaction can also force a target to do as she wants. *'Parting waters': Lucy can part the sea and a glass of water, similarly to the biblical Moses. *'Love Train': Creates a thin wall of light. As long as someone steps into it, all harms or misfortune befalling on that person will be deflected away and towards others far from Lucy. Funny Valentine can use this and enter the light using Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap and become invincible, as he can use the light to deflect the damage and use D4C to transfer the hits elsewhere. Extortion Road Stand Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 18, Trouble with the curve Featured in Part VIII: JoJolion, this Stand appears under the Ginkgo biloba leaves littering Extortion Road. Should someone unaware of the Stand step on the leaves, the people who hang out on the street can make the unaware move without their knowing, often forcing them to cause some sort of physical damage to something that is worth money, forcing the target to pay money to get them to stop talking. The people of Extortion Street can also move objects through the leaves, as when the thugs and the woman with the large breasts attempt to pay each other, until Joushuu also discovers the trick and steals the money. The thugs soon show that they can also travel along the leaves themselves, using them to catch up with Joushuu. When Josuke is subdued by the police officers, he discovers the physical nature of the Stand, tiny insect-like Stands with army helmets, polka dots, and the number 11 on their bodies. The people normally on the road seem to have some idea as to how the Stand works, but its user has not yet been found. The Stand is yet to be named, but the pet shop owner who scams Josuke seems to also refer to the street as Deadman's Curve, after a 1964 song by Jan and Dean. Chapter 22 shows the Stand first appearing when Johnny Joestar's head gets crushed by a boulder that comes out of nowhere. It should be noted there were leaves next to Johnny when it happened hinting that there might not be a user for the Stand or that some of the residue from Tusk's ability caused the leaves to develop a Stand. Joushuu's Stand Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 20, Trouble with the curve (3) Featured in Part VIII: JoJolion, this Stand awakened after Joushuu Higashikata is attacked by some thugs on Extortion Road. It materialized at first as a couple of screws on his hand, followed by a humanoid like appearance covered in nails. When attacked, Joushuu unintentionally activated it's ability by materializing a screw on one of the thug's hands. When a nut was removed from the screw, the thug's hand fell off. When the thug continues to attack Joushuu with his other hand, more screws appear and that hand falls off as well. As they panic, Joushuu escapes, and once he is far enough away the Stand's effects seem to be undone, but one of the thug's accomplices notices his hands have switched sides. *The stand appears to work similarly to Sticky Fingers, but using screws instead of zippers. *As the English word "PANIC" and several exclamation points appear during the Stand's effects in its first appearance, its name is currently thought to be "Panic! at the Disco". Tsurugi's Stand Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 23, The Secret Room Featured in Part VIII: JoJolion, This Stand was shown after Tsurugi Higashikata kidnapped Yasuho into The Secret Room. He used the stand to fold her phone into a origami animal which attacked Yasuho immediatly. The Gucci Bag Stand Spin-Off Debut: Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci This is the stand of an unnamed genius artisan from the Gucci brand, who bound it to a Gucci bag. It is mentioned that three bags with the same ability were made by the artisan, making it possible his stand can grant its ability to an unlimited number of bags. Anyone can use the bags, even if not a stand user himself. It has the ability to vanish valuable things that the owner keeps in the bag. When the owner of the bag is in trouble the bag will return the vanished objects in some way (the objects do not appear at the bag, but the owner will recover them in an unexpected event). Rohan Kishibe's grandmother had one of those bags and gave it to Rohan Kishibe. Rohan, not knowing the ability was due to a stand, made the Gucci factory fix the bag (probably the artisan unbounded his stand from it), but, after knowing the bag's true nature, the mangaka lamented for not being able to use it anymore. Stand User's Stand Game Debut: Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin This stand is only featured in the game Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin, where its used by an enemy simply called Stand User. The stand allows its user to turn into stone with a special punch anyone his user defeats or is about to defeat in combat. This transformation makes the victims unable to move, however stand users affected by it can sense and even talk. This effect can be reverted if the user is defeated. The stand has no name nor physical shape, but the image of a rock is shown when the Stand User uses it. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Part VI Stands Category:Part VII Stands Category:Part VIII Stands Category:Other Stands Category:Lists Category:Automatic Stands